deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi
Yoshi is a fictional dinosaur (referred to as a dragon at times) who appears in video games published by Nintendo.3 His debut was in Super Mario World (1990) on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System4 as Mario and Luigi's sidekick (a role he has often reprised), and he later established his own series with several platform and puzzle games, including Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. He has also appeared in many of the spin-off Mario games including the Mario Party, the Mario Kart, and the Super Smash Bros. series, as well as in other various Mario sports titles. Yoshi also appears in New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) as the characters' companion and steed, similar to his original debut role in Super Mario World.5 Yoshi belongs to the species of the same name which comes in various colors although the most common is green Yoshi has a variety of abilities that make him stand out amongst other characters in the Mario series. He has a prehensile tongue that can extend a surprising distance, allowing him to eat almost anything; anything that can't be eaten can be spit out at enemies. In some games the tongue can also be used as a grappling hook to pull objects or access otherwise out-of-reach areas. Yoshi is also capable of laying distinctive spotted eggs after swallowing objects, which can then be thrown at enemies or objects; eggs are in fact the primary "logo" of Yoshi in multiplayer games. Yoshi is also capable of forming an egg around himself and rolling around. By rapidly flapping his arms and legs, Yoshi can hover in midair or even gain height (depending on the game), this "flutter jump" makes difficult jumps much easier to accomplish. Yoshi is also a heavy user of the ground pound, dropping from the air onto targets. Yoshi's large nose allows him to detect hidden collectibles by smell, and aside from kicks and tail whips, is Yoshi's main instrument of close-range combat. Battle vs. Davy (Chameleon Twist) (by Stocking Rose) Song: Jungle Land - Chameleon Twist One Sunny Day in Jungle Land while the porcipine roaming around. Something special is gonna happen that will change the life of a special chameleon. Davy: *Arrive, Roaming around and look around* Yoshi: *Jump behind Davy, Noticing him and confused* Davy: *Turn to Yoshi* ??? The song stop as both Yoshi and Davy turn their heads as Yoshi see Davy as a strange looking Goomba. Yoshi: ??? *Use tongue and almost got Davy* Davy: !!!! *Jump over the Tongue* Song: Gusty Garden Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy Yoshi: ! *Notice Goombas can't jump* *FIGHT!* Yoshi keep using his tongue in trying to eat Davy, But Davy keep dodging. Davy use his tongue to grap a pole and move clockwise, Grabbing 4 Porcipines while tripping Yoshi, Spitting 3 of them at Yoshi to damage him. Yoshi fall down, lying on his belly. Davy use his tongue again, turning it to pull Yoshi foot to him and spit 1 more at Yoshi. Yoshi get up, Using his tongue to eat 3 Porcipines one by one, Making eggs and throw them at Davy as he dodge all except one. Yoshi then turn into an egg and rammed at Davy as he use his tongue to pole vault. Yoshi jump and perform his ground pound with damage Davy while breaking the ground. Davy use his tongue as a parashoot while Yoshi use his Flutter Jump, Landing safely on another platform. Song: Master Fortress: Second Wave - Super Smash Bros Wii U Davy and Yoshi look at each other as they both use their tongue at each other, Clashing before getting tangle as they both pull, Trying to eat one or another. Yoshi use his strength and pull Davy in his mouth, Eating him and turning him into an egg as he fall off the edge, Making a blue explosion while losing his healths. Song: Yoshi Victory Theme - Super Smash Bros Brawl Yoshi does his pose while Screen show Davy crying in his defeat. Expert's Opinion Like what everyone said, While Davy tongue is longer then Yoshi, Able to get more enemy and help him get through places, Yoshi had more fighting expiriance in his quest. While Davy only been in 2 adventure before Japan System Supply closed down, Yoshi been through alot more, Facing Bowser alone, Going to space with Mario and even fighting other in a Smash Bros. It was not much of a surprise that even with a tongue as good as Davy, He couldn't handle the skill of Yoshi. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Nintendo Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors